No Escape
by Music-Is-Life-88
Summary: "What if he starts to kill?" "Then we catch him" Gideon never said what Reid should do if he wasn't there. Nathan Harris is released, and killings identical to the ones in DC are appearing. Can Reid prove Nathan isn't the killer? And if he isn't, who is?
1. New Case

_He was there when they let him out._

* * *

><p>Spencer sighed in relief as he stood outside the doors of one of Washington D.C.'s lesser known medical centers. For once, as a possible sexual sadist was released from custody, there were no crowds of cameramen, reporters, and angry civilians. <em>Good,<em> he thought, _he doesn't need that_.

The front doors opened and two people stepped out of the building. One was a woman, whose blonde hair was noticeably starting to grey. Her face was stained with tears and a smile was plastered on as she clung to the person beside her. The boy was now maybe 17, Spencer deduced, and he had grown considerably taller. His hair was the same after the past two years, still curly and short; his skin still pale and his face still hollow. The only difference Spencer Reid could spot on Nathan Harris was that as he smiled, walking with his mom back to the home he'd missed terribly, he glowed.

Quickly the Harris' got to their car. It was a simple black car that no one would ever give a second glance. Ms. Harris scurried to the driver's seat and regrettably left Nathan standing by himself. Although he'd been without his mom before, for two years in fact, her lack of presence made him uncomfortable when he just gotten her back. His eyes shifted uneasily around the parking lot and that's when he saw him.

Leaning on the side of Garcia's car, Spencer Reid made eye contact with the boy he empathized with and smiled, offering a meek wave. Nathan's face brightened and he gave a violently happy wave back. Ms. Harris peeked in the rear view mirror and spotted the young doctor. She smiled before leaning over and opening Nathan's door. He looked down at her and nodded his head in understanding. The doctor hadn't come here to talk, just to support, for reassurance. Nathan took one final look at Spencer and smiled the biggest he had all day before hopping into the car to finally go back home.

* * *

><p>"-but I read that book the first time at the age of 7, and many times after that, how could you not have read it?" Spencer questioned, following Morgan around like a confused puppy.<p>

He chuckled and went into the conference room where the rest of the team sat in wait for JJ to give them the new case. "Reid, I've read the book, but it was for high school English class so I read it once so I could answer some written questions but then I got bored so I rented the movie."

Reid huffed as he took a spot between David Rossi and Emily Prentiss, "But, Morgan, 1984 by George Orwell is an iconic novel that relates heavily to today's society even though the book was written and published in 1949."

Before anyone could comment on the argument, Aaron Hotchner and JJ entered the room. Hotch stood at the back of the room, which the team took to mean this case was even more bad news than normal.

"We've gotten a call from local authorities in Richmond, Virginia; about an hour drive away from Washington, D.C."

Prentiss spoke with a questioning stare, "How is that relevant?"

JJ cleared her throat and glanced to her shoes nervously before continuing, "Because these are the photos of the two killings that have taken place over the last two weeks," On the overhead came up pictures of woman, wearing scandalous clothing, sprawled on the ground with their hair chopped off surrounding them and carvings on their stomachs. "Two prostitutes were murdered; the first was Martha Glandow whose body was found by two passing joggers in the park." The screen now showed only her body, small and slender with multiple tattoos from different angles. Her hair was originally brown with pink streaks and they had thrown around her body messily. A close up on her stomach popped up, where the word 'HELP' was carved on it,

"The second, a Jane Doe, was found in an alley behind a liquor store at the opposite end of town." Now that screen showed the other woman, much larger in weight and size. This one had blonde hair which still had pieces of scalp attached to the ends of some clumps. On her stomach was the message 'FAILURE'.

Spencer's stomach lurched at the sight of these murders, not because of the mutilation to the bodies, he had seen much worse, he had suffered much worse. However, his stomach became queasy at the familiarity of the case, "I'm sure you all recognize this as the same style as the D.C. killer a few years back," Hotch spoke up from his position at the back of the room, walking over to the front.

"Is it the same guy?" Morgan asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"No, the original killer is still in custody."

"Looks like we got a copycat on our hands," Rossi pointed out,

Hotch nodded, "Looks like, wheels up in thirty. Reid can I speak with you?" Spencer slowly lowered himself back into his chair as the rest of the team walked out. Garcia sent him a knowing glance before going back to her office. "Reid, I'm aware of your friendship with Nathan Harris-"

"He's not my friend." He shot, "I-I mean, we're not… friends he's- I just, I understood him."

"I also know that he was released from medical custody a month ago and you were there to see him off." Spencer inwardly grimaced, he was going to kill Garcia if she told, "Reid, what I wanted to say is that if you think this case is too much for you, or it's a sensitive subject, that maybe you'd want to take this one off?"

His head snapped up to meet Hotch's caring gaze, his eyebrows pulled together insulted, "No! No, I mean it's not like Nathan's the killer, he's not. He's in Washington, this is in Richmond. It's a copycat Hotch. I have no emotional attachment to the killings itself, so I'm fine. Fine…" He rambled, standing up and walking quickly out of the room. Hotch watched him walk away before sighing.

He wasn't sure he would be able to handle the case if the team for any reason had to have Nathan as a suspect, but Reid was right, Nathan was in Washington.

This had to be a copycat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello, and welcome to the story ^_^**

**Now, first thing I must get out of the way is that I'm almost completely sure that Nathan wouldn't have been released after two years. As he said in the episode 'if I go, I'm never coming back out' but for the purposes of this story, let's say he does get out.**

**Second, the fic is going to be mainly Reid centric to show how he deals with the case, with Nathan (as shown above) and without Gideon so just a fair warning in case that isn't your thing.**

**Lastly, I hope you like it so far and please review!**

**Oh, and disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**


	2. On The Jet

A man walks down the dark streets of Silver Springs. Turning down an alley, the light emitting from a single street light cast his shadow on the building's wall. He walks up behind the only other person in the alley; his tall, muscular body easily a head taller than her thin, attractive one. He tucked some of her curly blonde hair behind her ear and leaned down to whisper, "Hey baby, ready for me to rock your world?"

The woman only chuckles and starts to turn around, "Whatever honey, as long as you got the cash." When she fully turns around, she's met with a punch to the face. She collapses on the ground; before she can scream a word, he pounces on her, unsheathing a large blade from underneath his jacket. The cold blade sends shivers up her spine as he presses it forcefully against her neck.

"If you scream, I **will cut you**." When she nods, he smiles, lowering himself to her stomach.

* * *

><p><em>Freedom is fragile and must be protected. To sacrifice it, even as a temporary measure, is to betray it. <em>

_Germaine Greer_ – Spencer Reid

* * *

><p>Spencer was late.<p>

He woke up later than usual; he took a long shower, ate his breakfast slowly and took the late bus to get to work. He was just tired, he told himself, he didn't have any problem with this case, today was just a slow day.

Last night he stayed up thinking. He knew his mind, he feared it, and knew what would happen when he allowed his thoughts to voice themselves. He tried reading, but couldn't even finish two books. So finally, he succumbed to the inevitable and let his mind wander.

This case is the same as the one from DC, the one with Nathan.

Nathan had gone into custody, recently released.

Nathan was in DC.

Those were the facts that Spencer kept repeating to himself has he walked lazily onto the jet. He was ready to apologize when he overheard the conversation going on.

"So Garcia's tracking down Nathan Harris, right?" Spencer automatically pinned the voice's owner as Morgan.

Next he heard Hotch, "Yes, now remember, no one says a word about this to Reid. I'll talk to him about Nathan if we have proof, and when the time is right," Spencer felt his hands squeeze his coffee mug in a death grip.

"Hotch, don't you think you're babying him too much?" Rossi scolded, "Either he can handle the possibility Nathan's the unsub I think which we all know, including Reid, is a possibility. Or, he can't, and maybe he can't handle the job. I mean, you've said yourself he's been off since Gideon left," He squeezed his eyes both from anger and trying to hold back tears, why were they saying this about him?

"For a while, yes; but he's fine now." Prentis said, defending Spencer, though she couldn't help but think back on previous cases, searching for examples of what Rossi had said. There were times, she recalled, that Spencer may not have giving 100% on a case. Or times when clues were found and everyone was thinking the same thing, how did Reid not catch this? Previously, she had pinned it on the unsubs, they were getting trickier. Now, taking Rossi's words into account, she began accepting the possibility Spencer never fully recovered from Gideon's absence.

"Look," Rossi continued, "Reid's smart, a genius really. He's a great guy, but maybe he doesn't belong in the BAU. I knew Gideon, I have no doubt in my mind that he took Spencer under his wing like any father would a son, but that's just it. Maybe he shielded Spencer for too long, making him vulnerable-"

He couldn't take it anymore; he chose this time to walk into the lounge. "Hey, sorry I'm behind, I woke up late." He spoke in a monotone voice, not even trying to conceal his anger from the team. He didn't look any of them in the eye, fearing the pity or concern.

They all glanced at each other, hints of nervousness in each of their eyes until Prentis spoke up. "So, we were just talking about-"

"**I know** what you were talking about." He said in a firm voice, taking this time to look her in the eyes. She saw how bloodshot they were, she could see the bags under them were worse than usual, "You weren't talking about the unsub, you were talking about Nathan and you were talking about me. But, you know, it's fine. Since you guys have already talked about Nathan, we can come up with alternatives in case it's not him, which is also a possibility." He spoke the last part specifically to Rossi. The group did nothing as Spencer sat in the chair farthest away from them, opening his file so they could get to work.

* * *

><p>Everyone had fallen asleep, except Spencer. He stared out into the black sky of night.<p>

He was thinking; he broke down and started thinking. Thinking about what Rossi said. Was he right? Had he been that off ever since Gideon left? Spencer waded in the possibility; he never admitted it aloud but he did see Gideon as a father. The father he never had, the mother he wished he had, and the mentor he could finally have. When he first met Gideon it seemed like a fairy tale. The first thing he did was look over the meek, gangly young man, clutching his books nervously to his chest and gave him the smallest smile. A smile no one else had seen, but Spencer. He knew then, he could count on Gideon. Gideon was there the first time he saw a dead body on the job, and led him to the bathroom to vomit. He was there the first time he failed his gun qualifications test, and was there the first time he passed his retest. He was also there when Spencer got a phone call from his mother's sanitarium who called to say she suffered a serious psychotic break. Gideon was there to catch the phone when it fell from his hands; he was there to drive Spencer home, pack his bags and drive him to the airport. He was there to call or email every night and he was there to pick him up when he came back.

_So_, his mind questioned as these memories flooded back in, _do you still think Gideon's leaving didn't affect you as much as you thought?_

He felt a presence and saw JJ had taken a seat in front of him, "Spence, I'm sorry I-"

"Why'd you do that JJ?"

She looked at him, confused, "I-I didn't 'do' anything."

"Exactly, I heard everyone talking about me, some good, some bad, but you? You didn't even say a word."

* * *

><p>Spencer was the first off the flight. The longest flight he'd been on, he decided, including the first time he flew out to Quantico, leaving behind his mother. He stayed ahead of the group towards the welcoming officer, "Name's Bud O'Reilly. Thank you so much fer coming here on such short notice," Spencer noted his Scottish accent peeking out a bit in his dialogue, "We already have the suspect in custody back at the office, so-"<p>

"Umm, excuse me?" Spencer spoke up, timidly raising his hand, "What do you mean 'the suspect'?"

JJ can up beside him, "We've only just arrive and haven't fully deduced the identity of the culprit yet," She looked to Reid, hoping that her support would grant her forgiveness, even though she knew the answer before-hand.

Officer O'Reilly shot a look of confusion at the team, "Well, sorry if this isn't protocol, but we assumed you already would have suspected the lad, so we brought him down,"

"Who did you arrest officer?" Hotch spoke, the authority very distinguishable in his voice.

O'Reilly simple turned around and kept walking, "The Harris boy." He shouted over his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gah! My second chapters are never good… it's that awkward transition between introduction and the beginning of the good stuff that throws me off. Well, no one's perfect (except Reid xD). So, please review, I love all types of feedback! **

**Next chapter we get to talk to Nathan Harris again, yay! How will Spencer react to all this? Is Rossi right? Please voice your opinions!**


	3. Nathan Harris

Spencer Reid sat across from Nathan Harris; neither had said anything for a few agonizing minutes. Finally, Reid spoke up, "Nathan, what are you doing here? I thought you were back in DC, trying to put your life back together,"

"I tried, you know?" Nathan fidgeted with his hands nervously, "It's just… it's hard. Everyone knew about where I'd been. No one wants to hang out with a killer,"

"But, you're **not** a killer Nathan." Spencer sated firmly, almost as if he was saying it loud enough to convince himself,

"I know that, but they didn't. They beat me up at school, trashed my locker, my bike, and that was fine. But then they started following me home, throwing eggs at my windows, spray painting the sides of my house, keying my mom's car. It hurt," he confessed happily, glad he could feel the empathy, "watching my mom suffer for how I am. They bullied her at work too, obviously not the same way I was, but I knew it was killing her inside, I knew _I_ was killing her."

Spencer desperately wanted to warn Nathan about his choice of words, how if he wasn't careful, soon he'd say something wrong, that could be taken the wrong way, prove him guilty.

"I don't think we decided to move so much as we were forced to. It wasn't safe for us in DC, and we thought some small town would be perfect for us to run away to, but now this is happening, it's tearing my mom apart. Doctor Reid, you'll help us right? You'll prove I didn't do it."

"I promise,"

Rossi and Hotch watched the exchange from the other side of the glass, "Was it really a good idea to let Reid talk to the kid?" Rossi questioned,

"No," Hotch responded simply.

JJ came into the room, "They've found another body."

Hotch looked to Rossi, "You go, I'll stay here with Reid," Rossi nodded his head and left. JJ meant to follow him but was stopped, "did the press get word of Nathan Harris yet?"

"Not that I'm aware off…"

"Good, keep it that way, if the unsub finds out we have someone in custody, they may stop the killings or increase them. That's what's at risk here, we just arrived, we aren't entirely sure with what we're dealing with right now, do you understand?" JJ nodded and left. Hotch turned back to the interrogation and sighed, eyeing the boy genius, "I'm sorry Reid,"

* * *

><p>Rossi, Morgan, and Prentiss walked up to the coroner. The man, older than Rossi, sighed deeply, "I put the time of death maybe 9-12 hours ago, I'll be able to give a more detailed report after the autopsy."<p>

Rossi looked down at the corpse, "Cause of death?"

"Same as the others, stomach carved," The coroner's gloved hand traced the air above the stomach where the word 'SLUT' was carved, "hair chopped of post-mortem," curly blonde strands were littered around the body, some were inside the large cuts on the stomach, "no signs of struggle."

Rossi thanked him and looked back to the word carved on the stomach, "That's different," Prentiss walked over, "See here, _slut_ is the word carved. The original DC Killer wrote 'help' and 'failure' to say help me take them off the streets and you failed me, but this killer couldn't be doing that with this."

"So, is it still a copycat?" Emily questioned,

"I think so, but what I'm sure of is that now the unsub is starting to get his own signature."

Prentiss nodded, 'Yeah, and the coroner said she was killed up to 12 hours ago?" She checked her watch, "that would have made it around 11 o'clock. This guy's not killing in the early morning, I don't think he's impotent like Weems was, at 11 pm most young adults are still out,"

"Oh god! Oh my god!" They looked behind and saw another prostitute crying, beating the chest of an officer trying to keep her behind the tape, "Jaden, Jaden fuck!" Emily and Rossi walked over to the woman and dismissed the officer, "What-what happened to her?"

"She's been murdered," Emily responded softly, "Now, this is a serial murderer, going after women in your profession specifically-"

"Prostitutes, you don't need to sugar coat it." The woman snapped, carefully wiping her eye as not to ruin her makeup, "I'm Roxy,"

"Roxy, we need to ask you some questions," Roxy nodded, "Alright, now, is this her normal spot to meet clients?"

"Here, nah, she's not-"she choked back a sob, "_wasn_'_t_ an idiot. We worked the same street, close enough near the main roads to keep up out of trouble, or at least that's what I thought…"

"You didn't feel it threaten your business, both of you working the same street?" Rossi asked,

Roxy glared, "Hey, we both got the same pimp, it don't really matter. Plus, I care for the girl, she started out young… lost everything she had on drugs and alcohol which she used 'cause of her jackass old man. Not an original sob story I know, but I felt so bad for her. I told her everything I learned the hard way, which Johns to trust, where to work, when to run away, always have some mace or a pocket knife on you…"

Rossi looked at Prentiss and raised an eyebrow, she nodded, they both got a lot of information out of this. He turned to Roxy, "I think we have enough, thank you for your time. Is there any way we can reach you, in case we have more questions?"

Roxy looked Rossi up and down before smirking. She pulled a piece of paper from her cleavage and handed it to him before walking away. It was Prentiss' turn to raise an eyebrow, "What was that?"

"Not what you think," he said sternly,

"Right," she joked, "Rossi, this unsub has to be very handsome and charming to have these women meet him in these places despite their better judgement."

"And he'd have to be highly manipulative and or physically fit to be able to attack these women before they get the chance to defend themselves,"

Prentiss nodded in agreement, "Let's go tell Hotch,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Updated finally! I now have the rest of the story planned out and just need reviews to fuel my updating.**

**Also, I think it fair to warn you a special guest star you all know and love (hopefully) will be appearing in two chapters!**

**So…review please!**


	4. Narcissist

Prentiss and Rossi gathered the team in the conference room and shared with them the information they gathered. After they gave their beta profile of the unsub, both Reid and Rossi had twinkle of self-satisfaction in their eyes; they noticed this in one another and Reid shot Rossi a questioning glance. Reid excitedly turned to Hotch, "So we can let Nathan go now, right?"

Before Hotch could answer, Rossi came over and placed a concern but firm hand on the boy genius' shoulder, "Reid, he's still a suspect."

"How can you still be saying that?" He questioned, shrugging Rossi's hand off and facing him, "You've described the unsub as being incredibly charming and handsome. I know Nathan, and he's not who most people would immediately define as 'handsome' and he's meek, shy, and introverted; not capable of being this complete ladies' man you've profiled."

Rossi shook his head, "Reid, I know you feel this kid of… connection with this kid; but you don't know him. He is a sociopath Reid, and he can easily act out emotions he's incapable of feeling on his own," JJ's cellphone began ringing; she looked exasperatedly at the two before taking her call out in the hall.

"I don't have a connection with Nathan Harris, I am Nathan Harris. I _know_ more than _anyone_ how that feels," Reid walked closer to Rossi, destroying the wall of tension between them, "You know what I think? I think you _want_ it to be Nathan. I don't know if you just have no interest or respect in this case and you want to go back to Quantico or what, but you're using any evidence you find and twisting it to fit him."

Rossi took a step back, but did not stand down, "And I think you're doing the opposite. Desperate to find any way it couldn't be Nathan,"

Hotch was about to intervene when JJ came back into the room. She motioned for Hotch to follow her outside. He cast a warning glace at Reid and Rossi before following JJ outside.

She didn't say a word as she handed Hotch that day's paper. He skimmed through the article;

_**DC Murders in Maryland**_

…_killings similar to those that were in Washington D.C. are appearing… suspect Nathan Harris in custody…_

Hotch looked up at JJ, she could see the anger in his eyes, "How did this happen?"

"I contacted the newspaper; they said an anonymous source gave them the information," She looked at Hotch curiously, "Why is this such a terrible thing?"

Hotch looked at her, his face serious as always, but worry lines visible on his forehead, "This unsub, from what we've uncovered, is a narcissist. If he thinks someone else is getting the credit for his work, then he'll kill more and it may not be another prostitute this time." Hotch jogged back into the conference room and was pleased to see everyone sitting in silence, "Reid, make sure Nathan Harris gets home safely."

Reid shot up and bolted out the door, eager to get the young boy that reminded him of himself home. When Spencer left, Rossi stood up and walked over to Hotch, "You can't be serious-"

"We don't have enough evidence to keep him here any longer," Hotch confirmed simply,

Rossi shook his head, "Careful Hotch, we've already got one person on this case that's too involved to be here,"

"Candy, you don't have to meet up with this guy, there's plenty of horny bastards drivin' by for business," A short, plump woman wearing a neon green tube top, fishnet tights and gloves, and a heavy caking of makeup.

The woman beside her finished up her cigarette, flicking it on the sidewalk and extinguishing it with her 4" heel, "Relax Pepper, if shit gets freaky, I'll just mace the fucker," she responded casually, wiggling her handbag. She started walking away until Pepper grabbed her arm,

"Candice, please. You've heard the news, some John is carving up girls' stomachs and ripping out their hair, it's disgusting," Candy turned to her friend, who was pleading with her eyes, at the sound of her actual name, "Please…"

However, she was stubborn, "I'll be fine. Shit that like, it won't happen to me."

With that, Pepper watched her friend walk off to meet with a customer, "That dumb bitch," she muttered under her breath as she began walking down the nearest side street to get to her corner, "I swear, if she gets gutted like I fish, I won't come crying on her tombstone," Pepper growled, rummaging through her own purse to find a cigarette of her own. She found the box and pulled the last one out, "Fucking great," she went through her purse more, "now where the fuck is my lighter? Jesus, this is fan-fucking-"

"Listen to you, your mouth if just as filthy as the rest of you," A gruff voice entered her ear. Before Pepper could scream, a gloved hand was placed over her mouth, "You disgust me, you immoral creature. You dirty, obscene,-"

"Vile," Rossi read the carving on the latest victim's stomach aloud.

Morgan walked to where the feet of the dead body where, "I would have come up behind her here," he examined the ground near him and pointed at an empty box of cigarettes, "where she stopped for a smoke, maybe she was out? Or maybe she was looking for her lighter in her purse. Either way I can see that now is the time to strike before she gets to that corner."

"Since this killing was less than twenty four hours ago it was unlikely she was supposed to meet the unsub here,"

"So I would have to come up behind her, to avoid being seen. Then I'd probably put my hand around her mouth to stop her from screaming, attracting attention' and then…"

"You'd do this," Rossi finished, waving his hands over the corpse.

Morgan nodded, his mouth in a firm line as he scanned the crime scene. His eyes were drawn to something that was just poking out from underneath the prostitute's back. He motioned for the coroner to lift her up. Morgan reached a gloved hand out and grabbed a newspaper from underneath the body. He looked at the front page with an article about these killings. On the second page, where the article continues, it talks about Ronald Weems; the DC murderer. All over the page were vandalisms.

"Rossi," Morgan called him over; showing the paper, "I think our unsub has some sort of connection with Weems,"

"And a sour on at that,"

* * *

><p><strong>I am now officially <strong>_**begging**_** for some reviews, s'il vous plait?**


	5. Gideon

JJ was sitting across the room, watching Reid intently. He hadn't talked to her since the plane ride and it was killing her inside. She stood up and decided to go talk to the boy genius, when one of the police members came up to her, "Potential witness," was all the man said before walking away, revealing the young prostitute to JJ.

"Ok… rude much?" She said.

JJ nodded in agreement, "How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Rossi?" JJ raised her eyebrows, but led the way to where Morgan and Rossi were talking to Hotch, Reid sitting in the corner, looking feverishly through each file about the case.

JJ tapped Rossi's shoulder, "This young woman-"

"Call me Cherry,"

"Cherry," JJ repeated, "is a potential witness who would like to speak with you," she looked over at Hotch, "specifically,"

Rossi nodded and led the girl away into a private room. Hotch turned around and continued to talk with Morgan while JJ walked up to Reid, "Reid, I know we haven't talked much since on the plane,"

"We haven't talked at all, actually," Reid snapped quietly, still skipping through papers, "we haven't spoken… at all since you let me get called incompetent on the plane,"

* * *

><p>Rossi sat across from Cherry and eyed her as she lit up a cigarette, "What?" She questioned, "I'm not allowed?"<p>

"No, it's fine, go ahead," She nodded thanks and blew a cloud of smoke above their heads, "Now, why did you ask to talk to me specifically, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Roxy, she said you talked to her, she gave you her card?" Rossi nodded his confirmation and Cherry chuckled, "She's right, you are pretty handsome,"

Rossi chuckled with her, "So, did you witness last night's murder?"

"No, I almost _was_ last night's murder."

* * *

><p>"Reid, that's not what anyone said you know it," She responded sternly,<p>

"Oh really? Is that so JJ? Because I seem to remember you all questioning my abilities as a BAU profiler," When he finally got enough anger in him to look her in the eyes, she tilted her head down, "JJ, I- I trusted you. I've put more trust in you, and connected with you more than anyone since Gideon left. Do you remember that night? I came over to your house and I stayed the night crying because the closest thing I've had to a father figure in all my life just walked out on me and left behind a letter. A letter whose words I can recite word for word and punctuation mark, permanently imprinted in my mind and sometimes, I just start reciting it in my head, over and over, it's haunting JJ. It's killing me, and I thought you'd be there for me," When she looked back up, he looked back down. She reached out for him, to comfort him like she had before, but he flinched away, "but I guess I was wrong. Just one more person I trusted; took that and broke it."

* * *

><p>"This John, he comes up behind with his rich, white boy swag," Cherry explained, "He asks me to meet up with him in a few minutes behind the liquor store on Lafarette avenue, that he needed to get some dough from the bank first. Then I remembered what Roxy told me; she told me what you told her and what she overheard you and that white chick talk about. That this guy who is all handsome and suave, meeting up with us girls behind creepy ass buildings and tryin' ta gut us like fish? No fucking thanks,"<p>

"What you did was the right thing," Rossi assured her, "Now, if you don't mind, could you visit a sketch artist and try to help him draw this man?"

Cherry shook her head softly, "I doubt it, it was dark as shit and I was pretty damn baked,"

"Just try then," He pleaded. Cherry nodded slowly, taking another long huff, "Thank you," He stood up, "Wait here for a moment and I'll get the sketch artist,"

Rossi left the room and sprinted to the closest officer. He asked for him to get the sketch artist into the room with Cherry immediately before he ran off to Hotch, "We have a possible photograph,"

Hotch stood up quickly, "Rossi I want you in there with her, she seems to trust you," Prentiss snorted from her spot a few feet away. Rossi glared playfully but Hotch ignored her, "get back to us with the sketch as soon as possible," Rossi nodded and walked back to the room, meeting up with the sketch artist along the way.

Reid sat up happily, this woman's sketch would prove it isn't Nathan, then hopefully they could leave him alone for a chance at a normal life with his mother. Pretiss stood up from beside him and walked towards the front door, "Roxy?"

Roxy was there, arguing with another officer, "What do you mean I can't go in there? That's my girl!"

Prentiss touched the officer's shoulder, "I got this," The officer grunted and left the two alone, "What's the problem Roxy?" Prentiss asked, leading her to where Reid and JJ sat anxiously.

"I heard Cherry's in here talkin' 'bout what happened last night,"

"And you want to go see her?"

"Well yeah!"

JJ shook her head, "She's with a sketch artist right now, trying to create a portrait of the murderer."

Roxy scoffed, "I wouldn't count on that much. Girl was flying so fucking high I was the one that had to pull her away from the creep. He darted off before I could mace 'im,"

"You were there too?" Spencer questioned,

"Yeah, and I'll tell ya what I can remember, but it was dark as fuckin' hell out there." Prentiss nodded for her to continue as she took out a pen and paper, "Well, he was tall, muscly and well built. Smokin' body I'm sad to admit,"

"Height and weight?"

"Taller and heavier than us," Prentiss raised an eyebrow, urging for something more specific, "What? I'm no fucking doctor!"

"Hair and eye colour?"

"Black and sunglasses,"

Prentiss was about to ask more questions when Rossi came over to the group, putting the completed sketch in front of Reid, "Tall, skinny, curly hair, green eyes. Reid, it's Nathan!"

"Oh hold up!" Roxy shouted, standing up. She spotted Cherry exiting the room and beckoned her over, "Bitch get your ass over here!" Cherry stomped over angrily, "The hell you think you're doing? Giving them a portrait when you were too baked to remember what day it was and what colour the sky is?"

Rossi raised an eyebrow and Cherry looked down guiltily, "Well, I could remember enough," she insisted.

Roxy scoffed, picking up the sketch, "Really? Green eyes? The John was wearing shades dumb ass! And he was built _up_ hot not some lanky twig,"

Cherry glared at her friend before turning to Rossi, "Look, I remembered, and I remembered that man," she said before storming out of the station. Roxy shook her head at the FBI agents and sprinted off after Cherry.

Reid took the sketch and was about to rip it out when Rossi put a hand on his, "What do you think you're doing?"

"This sketch is worthless," Reid reminded him, "The girl was too high on drugs to think clearly then, let alone remember now."

"Reid, what makes you so sure that Cherry is lying or that Cherry is wrong? Why is it you insist that Roxy's portrait," Rossi held up the sketch drawn by Prentiss, "is the right one? Oh right, because this doesn't look like Nathan," Reid stood up quickly and violently, shocking everyone around them.

Before anything happened, another officer walked by the table and eyed the portrait in Rossi's hand, "Hey, that's… Frank! Frank O'Harren,"

"Who?" JJ asked,

"Owns a bar near the red light district, call O'Harren's Pub." Reid and Rossi looked at each other before grabbing their coats and racing out the door.

* * *

><p>Frank O'Harren was walking to his pub, arms full of the alcohol he needed to replace. He took a short cut through an alley and began whistling an Irish folk tune. Suddenly, he was shoved up against the wall of the building, something pressing into his neck, "What in blue blazes!"<p>

"Is this what you do? Wait for them to be alone and jump them? To you talk to them like this? Whisper in their ears, making them think there's a chance you'll let them go before you cut their-"

"Reid!" Rossi shouted, pulling him off Frank. Frank fell to the ground, trying to catch his breath, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I-is there something wrong?" Frank whimpered from his spot on the ground. Frank was large and had black hair, but was not muscled- he was all fat. And his black hair was stringy and oily.

This couldn't be the unsub, "No, please continue on your way, my colleague made a mistake," Rossi showed his FBI badge to reassure the man and Frank scattered off, "That's it Reid. I'm sorry, but you're done." Rossi stated simply, helping him up. Reid shook out of his grip and stared at him questioningly,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm doing what Hotch should have done the second we got this case. Reid, you're off the case."

* * *

><p>Rossi walked back to the police station alone. Morgan, Prentiss, JJ, and Hotch each stared at him confused. Rossi shook his head and pulled Rossi aside, explaining what happened as his course of action, "Rossi, you know only I can authorize that,"<p>

"And he knew that you would, that's why we went back to the hotel,"

"While I do agree with you, I would have preferred it if you consulted me first," Rossi nodded.

The other three members, who were listening in, looked at each other skeptically. JJ spoke first, "So, you think Reid just… went back to the hotel? Just like that?"

Morgan continued, "To do, nothing? Just sit there while we solve this?"

The five agents looked to each other before Prentiss dialed Reid's cell, "No answer!"

Morgan pulled out his phone, "Garcia?"

"Yes my delicious slice of chocolate cake,"

"No time for flirts right now baby girl,"

"Oh, sounds serious,"

Morgan handed the phone to Hotch, "Garcia,"

"Yes, what can the Oracle do for you today oh Dark Knight?"

Hotch, not knowing or caring about whatever reference she just made, continued, "Call Reid's cellphone, connect him to us." Hotch put the phone and speaker and they all waited as it rang once, twice.

"Hello?" Spencer's voice came out,

"Reid where are you?" Hotch demanded

"I'm going to get help," Reid answered truthfully

Hotch looked at everyone before continuing, "Reid, you are off this case, you are not authorized to get outside help to interfere with a Federal Investigation."

"I know,"

"Reid, if you do this-"

"I'm sorry, but I'm almost there." And then he hung up.

"Garcia!" Hotch shouted, "Track his cellphone, now!"

They heard Garcia's lighting fast typing, "He turned it off sir, the best I can give you is that he's no longer in Maryland."

* * *

><p>Reid pulled the car over in the driveway of a small home outside of Washington. He walked nervously up the front steps and looked down at the 'WELCOME' door mat. He smiled, he hoped that was true. He ringed the doorbell and the porch light turned on. He heard shuffling, footsteps and finally, the door opened,<p>

"Hello Gideon,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN This is getting **_**good!**_

**Reviews please? I give you a cookie!**


	6. Ronald Weems

"So, how has life been for you?" Spencer asked

Gideon came in from the kitchen with two cups of tea. He placed the sugar near the boy genius knowing his obsession to it. He sat in a rocking chair opposite to Reid and fixed his own tea, never looking into his eyes, "It's been…quiet," He admitted, "Different than how life used to be, with the BAU. I've been taking time for myself, which is nice. I even started going bird watching in the woods nearby. It's funny, Shiloh over here-" Gideon pet the small chocolate lab that sat obediently by his chair and started recalling a story about something they did in the woods the other day.

Spencer nodded and smiled along with Gideon's story, eyeing the dog enviously, "So- so you… you don't miss us? It? The team, or-or the job I mean…" He stuttered nervously, still trying to make eye contact with his old mentor.

Gideon sighed, "You mean you?" Spencer didn't respond, "Of course I did Reid, I felt terrible since the day I left. The first few weeks I just spent wallowing in my own sorrow; about Sarah, about Frank and Jane… and about you. I felt terrible how I just abandoned you; I knew what it would do to you after what happened with your father-"

"Gideon," Spencer cut off, "I understood, we all did. You need this, you deserve this. You deserve to have this kind of quiet, easy life style more than anyone I've known."

A pregnant pause filled the room, until Gideon asked the question Reid was nervously waiting for, "Reid, what are you doing here?"

"Gideon, I need your help," He admitted guilty, "Do you remember Nathan Harris?" And then, Reid recounted the entire case so far, not sparing any detail, "And now, I don't know what to do. I'm lost, Gideon."

For the first time in years, Gideon looked up into Spencer's eyes. Spencer saw things; wisdom and strain from over the years, memories that spark both good and bad emotions, and the familiar fatherly concern that Spencer had missed since Gideon left, "Reid," Gideon put down his tea cup on the table in between them, "Let's take a road trip."

* * *

><p>"What does the body say this time?" Morgan asked Prentiss and Rossi as he walked up to them. He looked over their shoulders and saw the word "ANIMAL" carved on the stomach. The hair was, as usual, chopped off and littered, "How do these women keep falling for this guy if he's all over the news?"<p>

"Well, when they're in the situations they're in, not much will keep them between getting the money for their next hit or their next bill payment." Prentiss informed.

Rossi looked over and saw a familiar face. He sprinted over to her, "Roxy!" The woman in question stopped in her tracks and turned to the Italian man, "Roxy, this needs to stop,"

"Yeah, I think I know that," She replied sarcastically,

"And we need your help,"

"Oh hell, I am _not_ gonna be a bait girl for one of these psychos, sorry hot stuff,"

Rossi shook his head, "Not like that. If I tell you the profile of the unsub, could I count on you to tell everyone and anyone you can?" Roxy saw the deperation in his eyes and heard the seriousness in his tone. She nodded solemnly.

* * *

><p>Gideon and Reid sat across from Ronald Weems, chained carefully to the table and chair. Weems wouldn't look at either of them. Gideon turned to the guard, "You can leave us, we'll be fine," The guard nodded reluctantly and left the room. Gideon motioned for Spencer to take the seat in front of Weems; when he did, Weems's head snapped up and locked eyes with the boy genius.<p>

Spencer froze for a moment, but continued on, "Mr. Weems, are you aware of the recent killings in Maryland?"

"No," Weems scoffed, "and I know you don't think I did it because," he jingled the chains confining him, "I clearly can't."

Spencer nodded and pulled out different newspaper killings one by one, "We're going to need you to tell us about the man in your life, the one that started making you feel incompetent, the one that made you feel worthless compared to him but that you still needed to devote everything to him to get some sort of meaning in your life."

Weems started sweating as each news article appeared, each one referencing him maybe one or twice, but most focusing on Nathan Harris or other possible suspects. Gideon spoke from behind Weems, "There were never these many articles about you. Look at them, they think you're just as incompetent as you know you are," Gideon took the defiled newspaper Spencer managed to sneak off with him and slammed it on the table in Weems' direct line of vision, "And so does he. He wants to take away the only successful thing you've ever had, he wants to take it and make sure everyone knows not only could he take it from a weakling like you, but he could do it better,"

"ENOUGH!" Weems shouted, sobbing a bit, "His name, is Jason… Jason Warner. We met in college, and as soon as I saw him across campus, making every girl swoon as he walked pass and every guy laugh as he talked, I knew I needed to be exactly like him. I needed him to be my mentor.

"I followed him around, I was his lackey we used to joke – now I realize he was serious. I admired him, obeyed everything he ever said without question. Once, we even killed a man. He was homeless, no one would miss him is what Jason told me, I got to hold the guy while Jason cut him up; I had a feeling Jason was enjoying it more than I was, and I think he knew it too, because we never killed together after that.

"Everything was fine, he wanted a lackey and I looked up to him; the set up was perfect. Until I met Harley. Harley was tall, blonde and beautiful like the girls in country songs. I was head over heels in love, and so was she, the problem was she was in love with Jason.

"I told Jason about my infatuation. I begged him for tips, for his guidance on how to make her crawl to me, begging me to take her. He just laughed, patted my head like his good dog, and left. The next day word got around campus they were going steady. Then a few days later in the change rooms, Jason was telling everyone about his latest conquest; I ran over, anxious to hear that some other girl had taken priority for him. Turns out, that the woman was Harley. Then, next year, they got engaged, and married, and Jason made sure I was involved as much as I could be. He liked watching me watch her across from a table, his arm around her shoulders and his hand crawling up her thigh; he liked watching me suffer,"

"He's a sadist, a sociopath, and a narcissist. And if you find him, tell him I'll kill him,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Two more chapters!**


	7. J

"Can we meet up behind the liquor store in five minutes? I just need to get the cash,"

Of course, after watching the news, Giselle was nervous and uneasy. To her, if anything happens, it's Roxy's fault. Roxy went around to everyone on 'The Street', telling every prostitute about this handsome ass, charming John that lures girls like them behind buildings, in alleys or other secluded areas where he carves their stomach and chops off their hair.

Giselle, she never liked Roxy; thought she was full of shit. So when this man asked her to meet her behind a liquor store, she thought about Roxy's warning, and chose to ignore it. Besides, this John, he doesn't look like the type of guy to do that.

So, she nodded to her next customer and began walking towards the liquor store. The clunks of her heels on the sidewalk were the only things that could be heard until soon, a second pair of heels clunking down the sidewalk joined; these ones were running. Giselle turned around and groaned, Roxy was waving her arms, running down the street.

When Roxy caught up to Giselle, she bent over, trying to catch her breath, "G-Giselle. What- the hell- do you- think you're doing?"

"Whatever the fuck I want," She snapped back, continuing her walk to the liquor store only a block away.

Roxy tried pulling her back, but Giselle pressed onward. Roxy just kept walking with her, hoping to talk her out of it, "It's not safe-"

"Who the hell do you think I am, my goddamn mother?" Roxy gripped onto Giselle's arm tightly as they reached behind the liquor store, "Let. Me. Go."

"Giselle, look, I know we ain't gotten along the best but-"

"Exactly!" Giselle shouted, twisting her arm out of Roxy's grasp. She turned to face her, "So why are you helping me? It's more likely you're working with that nutjob and you're leading me here to kill me!"

"Hey ladies, what's the trouble?" The man came up, standing behind Giselle, rubbing up and down her sides. Giselle flashed a final glare at Roxy, before turning around to face her customer. She leaned in for a kiss…

"Giselle!" Roxy screeched, pulling her away. The light from the nearby street lamp helped them to identify the glow off the knife in his hand, "Run!"

* * *

><p>"And that's what happened," Giselle finished telling her story to Prentiss and Rossi.<p>

Prentiss leaned over the table, to illustrate the seriousness of the upcoming question, "So Giselle, if we set you up with a sketch artist, could you recount how the man looked?"

Giselle nodded slowly, "I could never forget his face…"

Rossi and Prentiss asked Giselle to wait in the room while they got the sketch artist. They split off, Prentiss went to get the artist and bring him to Giselle while Rossi walked up to JJ and Hotch, "JJ, when the sketch is done, you need to get it on the news as soon as possible," Rossi informed.

JJ nodded, pulling out her cell, "I'll set up the press conference now," She nodded politely to both of them before walking off to call various news stations.

Rossi turned to Hotch, "So, you're just going let him be?"

Hotch turned to gather the papers scattered everywhere, "It's best for him if he gets away from it, at least for a bit."

"That's what you said about Gideon, Hotch."

"David," Hotch said his name in a firm tone, "While I appreciate your concern for the case and the well-being of Reid, I only ask you trust and respect me enough to listen when I say; going off to where ever he needs to go is the best for him, and in the long run, it'll be good for us. I know that he'll come back, good as new, ready to use his genius intellect to help us put away the world's criminals just as he had before."

Rossi nodded and Hotch walked off with the stack of papers, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He reflected on this past week, he heard the hidden meaning behind Hotch's words. He now couldn't deny; he _had_ been hard on Reid, and judgemental on a situation he wasn't a part of. When Reid gets back, he thought to himself, I'll apologise.

* * *

><p>Jason Warner sat anxiously in front of the TV, eye on the news station. He calmly sipped at his beer and smirked when finally, the news report he'd been waiting so for the past week began. A beautiful blonde woman stepped up to the podium set up outside the police station. She carried some papers in a folder tucked under her arm. She cleared her throat before speaking, giving Jason enough time to raise the volume.<p>

"_Good evening ladies and gentlemen. As most of you are aware, there have been killings involving prostitutes similar to a case our team was involved in in Washington. I would like to clarify that Ronald Weems, the man prosecuted for the DC murders, is still in jail. The other man, Nathan Harris, is not a suspect and is in no way affiliated with these crimes. The man we are looking for is smooth, charming, charismatic, and handsome. He's been meeting with these women behind buildings or in other secluded locations where he then killed them by carving their stomachs, and chopping off their hair."_

Jason eyed as the woman took a piece of paper out of the folder and held it up, the camera zoomed in, "_This is an eyewitness account of what the man looks like. He's tall, approximately 6'4'', blue eyes, blonde hair in military cut that's greying at the roots. His facial structure is carved and defined…"_

He looked at his portrait, being seen by almost all the inhabitants of Maryland, and he nodded slowly. He had to give that slut credit, that did look like him. The square shaped head, oval eyes, wide jaw, forehead and cheek bones.

"_If anyone knows this man, please call the number on your screen. Thank you_," she stepped off the stage, ignoring the questions from the reports as she re-entered the police station.

He knew that someone would recognize him. He smiled and went to prepare; that didn't mean he doesn't have a plan.

* * *

><p>Less than 10 minutes after the press conference air and the phone lines were jammed. Everyone was on a phone, talking to someone claiming to know the unsub. Almost simultaneously, Morgan, Rossi, and JJ hung up their phones and met in the center of the room. Hotch looked between everyone, "I take it you all found someone who may be the unsub?" They nodded, "Alright, we'll split up. Morgan and Prentiss, Rossi and myself, JJ and Re-" Hotch caught his mistake.<p>

"It's alright Hotch, I'll go by myself and ask him a few questions, if I think he's the unsub, I'll politely leave then call for backup. I was trained for this," JJ assured him. Hotch nodded and they all split up to interview their suspects.

JJ stepped out of her van and looked at the sub-urban town house. At three stories, the night back-dropped behind it made it tower over her. She walked up to the door and noticed all the lights were out, but the Jeep was still in the driveway. She rang the doorbell, heard shuffling, but the door didn't open. She banged her fist on the door, "Police," more movement on the other side, but still the door was kept closed, "FBI, if you don't open up I will!" JJ reached into her coat pocket for her cell to call the rest of the team, but heard a crash and a gun shot. She abandoned the search for her phone and grabbed the gun from her hostler.

She kicked down the door as Morgan had taught her and aimed the beam of her flash light all around her. The hall in front of her was narrow, a staircase to her left, the entrance to the living room to her right, and up ahead was the kitchen. She aimed the flashlight up the stairs and saw nothing, she continued forward, checking the living room, also finding nothing. Something metallic crashed and her attention was drawn to the kitchen. She crept towards the ajar door and shoved it open, shining the light inside.

"Empty…" she muttered. She lowered her stance and was about to turn around until something made contact with the back of her head, making her black out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, yes. Yes I did just make a cliffy!**

**Review! One more chapter to go!**


	8. Going Back

JJ slowly rose from the darkness of her subconscious. Her vision was blurred but she blinked her eyes in an attempt to clear them. Lazily turned her neck, she looked to her right, seeing no one. Assuming she was alone, she struggled to move her head to the left; when it plopped to the left, she was shocked to see, bound and gagged to a chair next to her, Nathan Harris and his mother.

She tried moving the rest of her body, she found she was in the same situation as them. She heard the door to the right open and the light poured in, aching her head more. She squeezed her eyes shut instinctively but forced them open to eye her kidnapper. There was Jason Warner, the suspect she was supposed to interview, though now she could safely say he was the unsub.

He said nothing as he walked to the closet and opened the door, the bound and gagged body of another prostitute fell out. The woman was sobbing, her mascara running down to her neck. Jason pulled her by her hair, increasing the volume of her screams. From his sleeve, he drew out a knife. The gleam cast off its blade was taunting; saying to the three: watch closely, because this is what I will do to you, very soon.

* * *

><p>Morgan, Hotch, Rossi, and Prentiss had met up from their unsuccessful interviews and were waiting for JJ to return. They turned their heads when they heard the door open and feet running towards them, expecting to see JJ with news. Instead, they saw Reid and Gideon.<p>

Reid skidded to a stop in front of them, "Jason Warner," He coughed out.

Hotch ignored the boy and looked behind him, "Gideon?" Gideon nodded politely at the group, "You look good,"

"Now isn't the time to catch up," Rossi interrupted,

"Where's JJ?" Reid asked, concerned,

"What was the name you said, kid?" Morgan asked,

"Jason Warner,"

Prentiss's eyes widened, "Isn't that who JJ went to talk to?"

"There's no time to waste, move everybody! We're rendezvousing at his house where JJ was off to," Hotch ordered. The team grabbed their Kevlar vests and were still putting on their gear as they raced out the door. Hotch stopped and turned back to Reid and Gideon, "Well? Come on, there's extra vests in the back, you can ride with me."

When they reached the house, they all rushed to the door. Morgan was ready to kick it down when he saw it was already open. They all spread out, shining their flashlights in every room, "Clear!" They all shouted one by one, meeting back in the front hall. Morgan spotted something on the table beside the front door, he walked over and picked up a small piece of paper with neat writing on it, "Guys, you may want to check this out,"

Prentiss took it from his hands and read the note aloud, "If you want to find the body of your agent, I'd check the boy's house,"

"The boy's house?" Hotch repeated.

The group then saw Reid rapidly dialing his phone, "There's no answer at Nathan Harris's house," He explained, hanging up.

"But, what I don't get is why would he tell us where he is?" Prentiss questioned as they all raced to their cars.

Gideon spoke in, "He's not telling us where he is, he's telling us where he _wants_ us to go. He's using this as a way to get control,"

"So won't that mean by the time we get there…" She trailed off, wishing she hadn't brought up that possibility of JJ's condition,

"No, not if he we hurry,"

* * *

><p>JJ's eyes were filled with tears, spilling down her face as he let the corpse of the woman fall roughly to the ground. He walked over to Mrs. Harris and cleaned the blade of the knife on her shirt. He tore off the duct tape from her mouth quickly, the sound a painful rip. She let out her wails, loud and shrill, burning her son's ears as he feared for her life. He relished the sounds before returning the tape to her mouth.<p>

Jason was still not talking, that was a part of this torture. He needed the ego boost he got, seeing the cold, unadulterated fear he installed in them without even having to say one word. He waltzed over to JJ, and stretched his left arm to look at his wrist, as if checking a watch. He smiled at her and lightly traced the knife around her neck, tickling, teasing her.

Now, he was saying: It looks like there's still time to kill.

She choked back on her own saliva as he retraced a line around her neck, pressing just a bit harder, enough to draw a small trickle of blood.

* * *

><p>The vans skidded to a stop, throwing up dirt. The teams jumped out of their cars and readied their guns as Hotch took the lead with Morgan and Rossi close behind; followed by Prentiss, Reid and Gideon. They slowly made their way to the house; Hotch and Morgan went farther ahead, standing on either side of the door. Hotch nodded approval and Morgan kicked it down. The team separated, searching each room and were shocked when they met up once again, finding nothing. Then, static filled their ears as some sort of intercom turned on, "Are you all really <em>that<em> stupid? Of course you are, compared to me, so I thought I'd made it easier for you poor fools. By the time you do understand my childishly simple game, they'll all be dead. How does that make you feel?"

Jason's taunting voice echoed in their ears as they stood dumb struck, not knowing what to do.

Until Gideon jogged out the door, without saying a word. They all followed behind him as he went around the house to the backyard. There was a large shed with a padlock on the door and small security camera above the door. Morgan and Gideon stayed in front of the shed, ready to fool Jason into thinking they were only trying to open the front door. Reid and Morgan went down the left side of the shed while Rossi and Hotch went down the right. There was one small, dirty window on Hotch's side. He and Rossi peaked in and saw Jason Warner, his back towards them, facing Mrs. Harris, whose shirt had been lifted up. They struggled to see JJ or Nathan, but couldn't.

Reid and Morgan had reached the back of the shed without finding an entrance, Reid cursed under his breath in frustration, much to Morgan's surprise. Reid walked to the back wall and noticed something off about a loose piece of metal. As quietly as he could, Morgan began prying it off, revealing a concealed door. Reid motioned to it and Morgan nodded. They just had to hope the door wasn't blocked off inside too.

Jason slid the knife against JJ's stomach, his other hand wrapped tightly around her neck to silence her screams and keep her still. The first letter, W, had been carved. He readied himself to continue with the next letter, when he heard a loud bang. He lifted his head just in time to be tackled by Reid. Morgan came over and took over, cuffing Jason who was still smiling. The rest of the team came in as Reid untied JJ. Rossi took off his jacket and wrapped it around her as Prentiss called for an ambulance. Gideon and Hotch untied Nathan and his mother.

JJ, untied, collapsed in Reid's arms, sobbing quietly.

* * *

><p>She and Reid were the first back on the jet. He took a seat across from her and opened his mouth to apologise, but she spoke first, "It's still there," she whispered,<p>

"What is?"

"You know, how on TV and in movies, characters say they relive their worst nightmares every time they close their eyes? Well, not for me, even when my eyes are open, all I can see is… that smile," She looked him in the eyes, hers threatening to let tears go once again, "It was _chilling_ and _taunting_; and the worst part of it, was it was sincere. You smile when… you're happy, and- and he _was_. He was _happy_, Reid! Happy to be doing that to us, like he was happy to do that to all those other women, and now I-" She took in a shaky breath, "Why did I get saved, when none of the others did? Why am I so special? Or am I just lucky?"

Reid smiled knowingly at JJ, handing her a napkin to wipe away a stray tear, "After I was… kidnapped… by Tobias, I- I had troubles, these thoughts like what you're having right now," he admitted, "but, someone helped me, and I think they can help you too,"

"Who?"

Reid just smiled and stood up. He waved as the entire team boarded the jet. He waved at one member in particular, "Hey, Gideon? Could you come over here for a second?"

* * *

><p><em>Friendship is unnecessary like philosophy, like art. It has no survival value, rather it gives value to our survival<em>

_-C. S. Lewis - Spencer Reid_

* * *

><p><strong>AN And they all chased bad guys happily ever after! Please Review and tell me what you thought of the story! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favourited. Special thanks to LoveReid and CMSP who reviewed constantly and who fun to PM ^_^**

**If you ever decide to swing by my profile in the future, you may find a Spencer/OC story. What are your thoughts on that?**

**Thanks again for reading, and I hope you liked it!**


End file.
